


Finalement

by MrPineapple



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPineapple/pseuds/MrPineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ever since that day, time had blurred into an endless continuum of unfulfilled desire, burning Tsukiyama inside out until there was barely anything of his former self left behind."</p><p>Kind of Tsukiyama POV of his TG:re depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finalement

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I write in over a decade and ofc it has to be shuuneki trash, I only knew how I wanted to start this and kinda how I wanted to end it, hahaha! Anyway, this shit is messed up, yo _(´ཀ`」 ∠)_ 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Ever since that day, time had blurred into an endless continuum of unfulfilled desire, burning Tsukiyama inside out until there was barely anything of his former self left behind.

He could still recall with minute detail the last time Kaneki’s presence had blessed him. The way his unique scent assailed his senses and made him tremble with hunger; the pained look in his eyes which accentuated his appetizing qualities, like a well aged wine. Tsukiyama was quite glad he had waited, rather than giving in to his desires to consume Kaneki-kun  _immédiatement._ On the other hand, hadn’t that choice brought on this entire situation? Now he could not have what he had been preserving ever so carefully.

Day after day he rotted away in bed with no hope, reminiscing,  _craving_.

When a soft knock came from the door he paid no mind to it, without a doubt it must have been Kanae. Sweet, sweet boy; loyal to a fault, but so far unable to provide the elixir that would heal Tsukiyama. If only he could have a small taste of how things used to be...

“Tsukiyama-san?"

And there he was, letting himself into the room as if not a day had passed. There was a slightly different air about him, and a tinge of the former black in his hair, but Tsukiyama’s heart skipped a beat nonetheless. Had whatever Gods existed heard his prayers at last? Tsukiyama’s lips parted, trying to produce a sound, but his throat was dry from abandonment and only a raspy breath made it out. Rising was not an option with the weakened state his body was in, but oh! How he wished he could dance his way to Kaneki-kun!

Kaneki seemed to grasp the excitement in the older man’s eyes and gave him a small smile as he approached, taking a seat at the edge of the enormous bed.

“You look terrible.” was the understatement of the century, but his rude comment could be forgiven, as Tsukiyama’s attention was focused elsewhere. Kaneki’s hand was on his cheek- an unusual gesture, but he was so close that the scent was intoxicating and thus all oddness forgotten. Gathering his weaning strength, the older man managed to lift his own hand to place it over the younger one’s, holding it with the weakened grasp of his bony fingers. Kaneki’s thumb stroked his fragile skin, a caring look in his eyes. “How do you expect to be my dagger if you can’t even look after yourself, Tsukiyama-san?"

How right he was! In that moment Tsukiyama regretted letting himself fall into such a deplorable state. What good was he to his dear Kaneki-kun like this? None! Nothing more than a terrible burden to be forsaken. _Pessimo!_

“Let me help you,” the monochrome haired man whispered, tracing Tsukiyama’s dried out lips with his thumb, “I know what you need.”

Did he, really? Tsukiyama wondered. Was he aware of the insatiable hunger the mere thought of him provoked? Of how this never ending despair could only be cured by one thing only? But all questions were cleared when the thumb slid into his mouth, followed by a simple command, “Eat up."

Resisting wasn’t even an option in his current state, plus Kaneki-kun was offering so willingly! How could he refuse? So he did as told, bit down hard and was rewarded with the crisp cracking of bone, a slight gasp from the younger man, and a trickle of the most delectable blood this gourmet had ever tasted. The rush of sensations was staggering, everything aside from Kaneki turned into a blur. Tsukiyama could feel his strength returning little by little, but it was not enough, not yet- He took another bite, up to the second phalanx; then another one, devouring the finger entirely while small moans of pleasure escaped him. This was the absolute pinnacle of his gourmand journey! A true delicacy to be savored thoroughly! But he couldn’t refrain from wolfing down this exquisite entrée.

Kaneki seemed to have no objections against his voracious appetite, looking on with a melancholy tinged smile as the gruesome spectacle of Tsukiyama’s ravenous eating took place. With regained vitality, Tsukiyama rose, grasping onto Kaneki’s arm- or what was left of it, as he let out a rather unhinged sounding laughter, “ _Molto_ _delizioso,_ Kaneki-kun!" Tsukiyama’s kagune came out and stopping was inconceivable now. He was, on all accounts, inebriated with Kaneki. 

The next place to be attacked was his neck- so slender and succulent; then his shoulder, chest, stomach… By then the whole place was a bloodbath, with crimson splattered everywhere, soaking into the mattress. Still, the expression on Kaneki’s face had not changed at all, remaining that melancholic smile from earlier, albeit being half cannibalized. This managed to snap Tsukiyama out of his craze for an instant, was this how it would end? With him just consuming all of Kaneki is one sitting? And then what? There would never be another one quite like him, no one as delightful or for whom he could feel quite this way. Tears began rolling down his face at that point. 

“Tsukiyama-san?” Kaneki called out, sounding confused. “Please, finish what you started.”

And so he did. 

 

 

* * *

 

Next morning, when Kanae walked in to check on his master as he did every day without fail, the tray he had been carrying fell to the floor with a loud clank, "M-Master Shuu!" the boy exclaimed in a mixture of confusion and surprise. After three years, this was the first time he had seen his master sitting up, looking almost... Alive again. He hurried over to Tsukiyama's side, although a bit warily, not knowing what to expect. In previous occasions situations like these had tended to result in several injuries, "How are you feeling today? Can I get you anything" he fussed.

The look in his eyes remained rather mournful, but there appeared to be a slight shimmer of determination in there as well, "A fresh suit, Kanae," he replied calmly, "There are things to be done and I can't go out looking like _this_."

 

* * *

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED... ?!?!?!**


End file.
